


Path to Revenge

by Bloodydiadem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Hate, Love, Murder, The 100 - Freeform, WIP, witness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodydiadem/pseuds/Bloodydiadem
Summary: As a child, Clarke's mother was murdered by someone still unknown to the world. A killer so discreet no one has managed to give a single statement on them. As a young girl, traumatized, she had no clue what to do after that. Her father already gone, mother then murdered, what comes next for the youngest billionaire in New York. Now, at the age of 23, Clarke has found the love of her life. The job of her dreams. But what happens when family matters come back to haunt her? As if the constant nightmares weren't awful enough.





	Path to Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This begins with the story of how it began. In the POV of young Clarke as she witnesses a horrid event. Please excuse the horrid writing and excuse any mistakes though please bring them to my attention. A short chapter, few edits from when I began this years ago. The rest will be much better

My body shook as I sat against my mom’s cold bedroom door. I had called the police seconds before, explaining my life or death situation. Someone was in my simple little apartment, someone I don’t know. He came to the door asking for my parents. I live alone with my mother, who was in her small room working on her college homework. I thought nothing of it at the time, knowing he was most likely a maintenance man or someone my mom knew from work or school. I had left the main door open, the screen door closed as I had gone to get my mom.  
I didn’t hear the screen door open when I walked into my mom’s bedroom, telling her there was someone at the door asking for her. She had stood, not really confused until she stood out in the hallway. I asked her what was wrong. She said “Nothing sweetheart, just that there’s no one at the door.”  
I had shook my head. “He was just there. Kind of tall, blonde,” I said. That was when I heard the shot. The sound that will forever haunt my nightmares. A gunshot. My mother hit the ground, as if all the life just rushed out of her at once. Like her magical cane that kept her up and standing was just stolen from her. I almost screamed, though I knew that would be bad.  
Without making any noise I closed the bedroom door, stealing the phone off the bedside table. I got lucky that even with the password I could call the police. I dialed 911, wishing that I wasn’t hearing the ringing, but a voice telling me I was going to be okay. “Nine one one, what’s your emergency,” a female’s voice asked. She sounded calm, so calm it annoyed me. Someone is calling you with an emergency lady! At least feel a bit of urgency to help.  
“There’s someone in my house that shot my mom. I don’t know if they’re still hear. I’m hiding in a bedroom and I can’t hear anything,” I almost yelled. I started panicking when I heard her typing.  
“I have tracked your location through GPS, just stay where you are until an officer comes to get you. Try to stay calm and quiet,” the woman said. I couldn’t stay calm though. I had started hearing his footsteps throughout the house, drawers and doors opening.  
I had thought about trying to go out the window, though I was sure that I would make some sort of noise while climbing. So I just sat against the door until I could barely hear his footsteps and started crawling.  
And that is where I am now. Knowing I couldn’t stay where I was, so I crawled around my mom’s large bed, going around to the side farthest from the door. The door had been locked, though I know it can be opened without a key or being broken down. That scared me more than anything, knowing that he could get in the room unannounced, just as he did entering my house.  
The operator said “Officers are close to your location, please just stay where you are.” Her calmness still annoyed me and made me want to panic. I started to hear his footsteps again, they were loud and heavy, unlike how most burglars and murderers should walk while in a house where they know a child waits.  
I scrunched myself farther against the wall, making sure i would be unseen from the door. What could a random man want inside my house? My family is nothing special. My father died when I was three, and my mother never talked about him. I don’t even know how he died, or where. Now my mother is dead as well, joining my father and grandparents wherever the dead go besides in a grave.  
The man stopped sort of close to the door, as if he were about to enter, though I heard a door farther away open, my bedroom most likely. I let out the breath I was holding in, trying not to cry while thinking of my mother’s limp body.  
It wasn’t the first time I’d seen a dead body. I’ve seen them plenty of times on tv, though never in person. It kind of scared me, knowing that I no longer had anyone to take care of me. No one to hold me when I cried about people at school, or family, or my constant question of sexuality. No one to help me buy shoes or clothes, though I didn’t really do that much anyways. But I was happy to have my mom around.  
Now she’s gone, my father is gone, and luckily my sister isn’t here to witness this. She’d be horrified, devastated. She’s gone as well though, young Rebecca, she’d be eleven now. Today being her birthday, Mom and I were going to go visit her grave. Now that will never happen, because I’ll have two graves to visit. God, why is this happening to me? Why not someone that deserves it?  
I heard the woman’s voice on the phone again. “Ma’am, officers are at your location now. They’re going to enter the house. Do you know if the intruder is still inside?” she said quickly.  
I strained my ears, trying to pick up any signs that he may still be in the house. “I can’t hear anything,” I whispered. “There’s a few windows in the room he had gone into, so he might have left.”  
I couldn’t think about what would happen if he had left, if my mother’s murderer had just gotten away as soon as police arrived. Wouldn’t they have noticed someone jumping out a window? No, probably not. They tend to miss details like that.  
“There’s an officer on his way in now to get you, the suspect has gotten away. Thank you for your cooperation,” her voice stoical once again. Thank you? Thank you! That’s all I get from you people? That man killed my mother, and was going to kill me and you couldn’t even catch him!  
I hit the big red END button, tired of law enforcement people.  
Eventually I heard footsteps enter the room. “Miss, it’s alright to come out now. I’m an officer with the local department here to take you somewhere safe,” he said. His voice was calm, soothing. While my body was still shaking, tears running down my face.  
I stood, leaning against the wall for support as the world was tilt on an axis. My world had just been turned upside down.  
He smiled upon seeing me, a warm, heart wrenching smile that I’d probably never see again. Slowly I walked around the large, queen sized bed, holding it knowing I couldn’t stand by myself. Before I could make it to the officer, my vision blurred out. The floor became a friend, comforting me while I fell into a deep sleep. One I would eventually wake from.


End file.
